The invention relates to certain copolymers and a method for their production.
Copolymers produced by polymerizing 1,3-cyclodienes and monovinylaromatic compounds, such as for example 1,3-cyclohexadiene-styrene copolymers, are relatively new polymers. These polymers are thermoplastic in nature and are suitable for use as combs, toys, kitchen utensils, refrigerator parts, automobile parts and various other articles of manufacture. In addition, the high clarity of these polymers in molded form makes possible their use in container or even optical applications. Also, these copolymers with high 1,3-cyclodiene content possess softening points such that containers and other similar objects molded from such copolymers possess sufficient high temperature stability to permit hot water sterilization practice. In view of the large variety of potential uses for such copolymers, it is desirable to improve the strength of the copolymers and thus the durability of the products made therefrom.
It is an object of the invention to produce polymers. It is a further object of the invention to produce 1,3-cyclodiene-monovinylaromatic copolymers. Another object of the invention is to produce 1,3-cyclodiene-monovinylaromatic copolymers with improved properties. Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art by studying the specification and appended claims.